To Build a Kiss
by stepstate
Summary: To Build a Kiss is a place for me to put one-shots of scenarios I create for "first kiss" moments between Oliver and Felicity. As time goes, there will be quite a variety of scenarios. The first one is "I Believe." I hope you enjoy the Olicity of it all! Rating change due to this latest one-shot. :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **"To Build a Kiss" will be a place for me to put one-shots of scenarios I create for "first kiss" moments between Oliver and Felicity. As time goes, there will be quite a variety of scenarios, and here is the first one.

* * *

**To Build a Kiss**

**One-Shot: I Believe**

Tears fell in a steady stream down Felicity's cheeks. She wiped them off with the back of her hand, but they just kept coming. And so did the goosebumps.

* * *

"Diggle," Oliver breathed into his phone. "Find her."

"On it, Oliver," Diggle said as he jumped down the remaining four stairs of the lair. He flipped on the power switch and sprinted over to the computers. "Let's just hope Felicity left 'The Find' up and running."

"She amazes me at what the programs she can hack. Nothing is beyond her touch on the keyboard."

"I know, right?" Diggle agreed. "When she gained access to the NSA's program to track people via their GPS even when their phones were powered down, I knew she had mad skills."

Diggle sat down at command central, Felicity's name for the tech area of the lair, and stroked a few keys on the keyboard. "Ooookay – Felicity left it up and running. We're in."

"Location?" Oliver asked.

"Patience, my man."

"That's something I'm not known for on the field."

"Hmmmm . . ." Diggle studied the computer screen. Looks like she may be headed home. She's at Broad and 21st."

Oliver let go of a long breath, relaxing his shoulders for the first time that night after Felicity never showed for their training session. "Thank God." He stood up and headed for the fire escape on the side of the building he'd been using as a vantage point. "I'll see that she gets home safely . . . and that she needs to keep us informed when she goes . . . anywhere."

"That goes double for me, man. Thanks."

Oliver had reached his Ducati in the alley and started the engine. "You got it, Digg. Go on home. I'll catch you at the office tomorrow."

* * *

A solid ten minutes after the Yom Hashoah service was over Felicity still had goosebumps from the mezzo-soprano's powerful and moving rendition of "I Believe." She had decided to walk to her synagogue for the ceremony since it was nearby and the spring weather was cooperating nicely.

When she rounded the corner of her street and closed the distance on her townhouse, she saw someone lurking on her small but tidy front porch. She reached into her purse for her stun gun but spied the Ducati on the street, a dead giveaway as to the identity of the tall, dark, and handsome figure.

"Hi," Felicity tried wiping her eyes one last time before reaching the top step. She didn't want Oliver to see that she'd been crying and wished she'd thought to blow her nose.

Her strategy failed miserably. "What's wrong? And . . . where have you been?"

She looked up at Oliver and stopped short. Deep concern was etched in every corner of his face from the fine lines around his eyes to the firmness of his jaw.

"I –"

"Digg and I were worried sick about you, Felicity," Oliver walked over to the top step where she stood, shoulders sagging, and took both her hands in his. "Are you okay?"

"Wha –? Why are you guys so – ohhhh . . . we had a training session tonight!" She had completely forgotten.

She took one of her hands from Oliver's warm but firm grip and rummaged around in her bag for her keys. While she was unlocking the door, Oliver noticed the weathered metal artwork hanging up beside it.

"This is really cool," he said pointing up at the piece.

"Thanks," Felicity said.

"Okay – now I know something's wrong. You're not babblin' about it."

Felicity glanced over her shoulder at him and smiled weakly. "I made it from leftover gearshifts from a junkyard I frequent. I like steampunk style and building things with my hands, so it all came together over a pot of coffee and superglue one Saturday morning in my backyard.

She sniffed one more time as they entered her townhouse. She turned the lamp on nearest them and Oliver turned to look at her. "Felicity, where have you been and why are you so upset?"

Looking back in her purse, she handed him the program for the Yom Hashoah service.

"Oh." Realization came to Oliver as he remembered her telling him once that she was Jewish. "I bet that was a moving service. Did you have any family that died in concentration camps during the war?"

"Yeah –" she started but stopped. She didn't know how to explain her feelings very well. "I didn't know them personally, but I've heard so much about them over the years growing up."

Oliver's confident manner faltered, and he wasn't sure what to say. "I'm so sorry, Felicity. That must have been tough for you tonight. I see it in your eyes . . ." he paused, ". . . and in your tears."

He gently let go of her other hand he had held since they were on her front porch and went to the kitchen to dampen a hand cloth. Bringing it back toward the den, he motioned for her to sit down on the couch.

She sat down at the edge of the couch. Sitting down beside her, Oliver reached over gently and tucked her hair behind her shoulders. He took her glasses off for her and laid them on the coffee table.

Their blue eyes locked on each other for an eternal moment, hers moist with tears of sadness leftover from the service and his deep with concern for his partner. He swallowed deeply and reached up to wipe her face with the damp cloth. His free hand found its way behind her neck, and his thumb gently rubbed her jaw line. His movements were hypnotic and she lowered her eyelids slowly, slowly until they were closed.

"Feeling better?" Oliver asked.

Felicity, lulled into a comfortable numbness and unable to speak, nodded. She finally mustered the strength to open her eyes to see Oliver had inched closer to her, his knee touching hers.

"Hey –" Oliver moved his hand forward to hold her chin gently. "If you ever need someone to talk to or to go with you to events where you'll need a friend to lean on, you know you've got me."

"Yes – I believe I do," she found her voice and offered him a smile.

Oliver closed the already short distance between them and brushed his lips to her cheek, respecting the moment she was in right now with the service she'd attended.

* * *

**A/N:** I am sorry this one-shot didn't include a full-on-the-lips kiss, but I felt the atmosphere of the story didn't warrant it at this time. I've had this plot floating in my head for several weeks and finally put my fingertips on the keyboard for it.

**A/N:** "I Believe" is a song created by using words from anonymous text found on the walls of a ghetto in Germany during the Holocaust. The arrangement by Mark A. Miller is riveting, and the words really give you goosebumps. If you're interested in hearing it, search for "All Saints' Episcopal Church Youth Choir, May 2014" on YouTube.

I believe in the sun, even when it's not shining.

I believe in love, even when I don't feel it.

I believe in God, even when God is silent.

Also, I am not Jewish, so I hope the information I found on the internet is accurate. If not, please feel free to PM me, and I'll edit the story.

**Disclaimer:** I'm just playing around in CW's and DC's awesome playground.


	2. Chapter 2

******A/N: ** Here's another one-shot. I think I like the salmon ladder as much as Felicity. Enjoy - please leave a comment and let me know what you think. :))

******Disclaimer:** I'm just playing around in CW's and DC's awesome playground.

* * *

**To Build a Kiss**

**One-Shot: Concentration**

Felicity tried to concentrate on the assignment that a fellow hacker had sent her as an initiation to his organization. Oliver may have the Russian Bratva as part of his widening contact base, but she had other hackers, insanely competent hackers. As good as she was in the realm of hacking, she admitted it didn't hurt to have connections in the hacking world, so she reached out to join this group. They e-mailed her a serious hacking assignment and gave her a six-hour time limit to crack it.

Normally, a hacking endeavor, _any_ hacking endeavor, would be a walk in the park on a Sunday afternoon for her. Felicity thought working in the lair on this initiation test would be ideal since criminal activity had been slow lately. However, she had a distraction to deal with that most hackers probably didn't see every day. She had Oliver . . . a shirtless Oliver. On his salmon ladder.

Clank . . . clank . . . clank.

She tried hard to avert her eyes from the darkened monitor to her left that was perfectly positioned so that it would reflect Oliver on the salmon ladder, but she lacked the necessary will power. She looked. In fact, she turned around in her chair to admire his . . . ability.

"Unngh," Oliver exhaled from effort as he reached the top rung. He hung there for a few seconds before dropping eleven feet to the concrete floor.

That was Felicity's cue to stop her staring. Too bad she didn't pick up on it. He reached over for his towel, swiped it under his chin to catch a pool of dripping sweat, and started toward her command center.

Felicity couldn't help but notice the sweat covering his upper body. Beads of sweat traveled down in strategic spots and hid under the waistband of the shorts he wore in a dangerously low position.

"My God, but you're sexy - Sweaty! I mean sweaty! Sweaty, sweaty, sweaty." Felicity turned beet red and turned completely around in her chair, squeezing her eyes shut and shaking her head.

"Well, truth be told, I could say the same about you, Felicity."

She looked back at him. "Wha – that I'm sweaty?"

"No," Oliver leaned toward her putting his hand on her shoulder and whispered, "that you're sexy."

Felicity's jaw dropped.

"It's true. I can't concentrate on my workouts when you're over here working on your computers, your hair whipping around as you move from monitor to monitors."

Felicity continued her state of disbelief. "I had no idea you felt that way."

"Oh, believe me," Oliver smiled, "smart is very sexy."

"Well, um . . . speaking of concentration, I am have the same problem as you tonight. I have to pass an initiation test to join a network of hackers."

"Join a group of hackers?" Oliver went into alert mode. "Is that wise?"

Felicity crossed her arms. "Is being affiliated with the Russian Bratva wise?"

"Good point," Oliver conceded. "So what do you have to do?"

Felicity turned back to her main monitor. She clicked open the window for her e-mail and opened one from the hacker group's leader.

"I have to perform a pentest."

"Um, a little help here, Felicity," Oliver smirked.

"Oh . . . penetration test. It's where a hacker attacks a computer system for the purpose of finding weaknesses in the security. Once you gain access, you can certainly do a lot more, but that's basically it."

Oliver scanned across Felicity's monitors. "That should be easy enough for you to do."

"It should be, but I am on a time limit and only have about 40 minutes left – and a little concentration would go a long way."

"Damn, Felicity – that's not much time." An idea materialized. "Hey, why don't I go for a run. I'll do six miles and you work your magic on this pentest. We can see who gets finished first. Deal?"

Felicity loved a challenge, especially when it came to her IT skills. She adjusted her glasses as she gazed across her keyboard, already in supreme hacker mode. "Deal."

Oliver loved a challenge, too, and grabbed a t-shirt, a bottle of water, and a Clif energy bar on his way up the stairs. He was a simple man when it came to working out. Music, running apps, and sports watches didn't appeal to him like they did to most fitness enthusiasts. He preferred to be one with the environment around him, fully aware of each sound and sight. Working out on a remote island for five years would do that to a person.

Oliver ran. Felicity clicked.

* * *

Oliver finished his six miles with a sub 38-minute time but waited to go back down to the lair. He knew Felicity needed to maintain her think tank atmosphere, so he drank his water and ate the Clif bar he left just outside the entrance. Feeling energized, he decided to run a quick parkour circuit in the lair's quadrant of The Glades before checking on Felicity's hacking test.

When he reached the entrance to the lair, he felt sure Felicity's time was up and went to check on her. Her feet were propped up on the computer desk. She was enjoying a glass of white Zinfandel, and a bowl of strawberries rested in her lap.

Oliver smiled. "Looks like you're doing a victory lap around the computer track."

"Oh, yeeaahhhh." Felicity couldn't help but smile back. "And it feels good, too. Not only did I pass the initiation but I helped to bring down a bogus non-profit organization."

"Really?" Oliver asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Yep. Hackers can be very helpful."

"So I've noticed," Oliver grinned and Felicity threw his towel at him.

And notice, he did – but not her computer skills this time. He couldn't take his eyes off her glow from a job well done. She exuded confidence, and that woke something up inside him. Deep inside him. Not to mention she looked too damn hot drinking wine and eating those succulent strawberries with her feet propped up on the desk showing off her long legs.

He peeled off his sweat-soaked shirt and reached down to take the bowl of strawberries out of Felicity's lap. Her eyes rested on his chest, taking in the sweat that glistened across his scarred skin. He wrapped the towel around the back of her neck and slowly led her out of her chair with it.

They both felt the highs of adrenaline over their respective workouts, his physical and hers mental. Oliver pulled the towel ever so gently, closing in the distance between them and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Um –" Felicity swallowed hard.

"I told you," Oliver's voice was husky. "Smart is sexy."

He closed his lips on hers. The heat from his lips warmed her wine-chilled ones causing her body to respond. Her hands rested on the waistband of his shorts and opened her mouth to his. Their tongues met, dancing around, slow but heated as Oliver turned Felicity so that she rested up against the computer table. His hands left the towel to caress her face.

"I'm glad I could help you penetrate."

"Um –" Felicity tried again, but Oliver pulled her into another kiss before her brain had fun with his innuendo. It was a kiss, he hoped, that would last all night.


	3. Chapter 3

**To Build a Kiss**

**One-Shot: Better**

"No," Oliver corrected, his voice almost militant. Pointing at Felicity's bare feet with hot pink toenails, he continued his instruction. "Keep your stance wider."

Oliver and Diggle decided it was time for Felicity to learn more than just self defense since she repeatedly wormed her way into field work against their better judgment. Diggle had the night off, so it was Oliver's turn. He chose the bo staff for this work out session, and Felicity decided he was pretty much a drill sergeant at heart.

"Jeez – " Felicity grunted, rolling her eyes as she widened her legs. "How much longer?" She should have listened to Diggle when he tried to warn her about Oliver's training sessions.

"What are you - six years old?" Oliver chuckled at his own joke. "You sound like you're on a long family trip and can't wait for the drive to be over." He knew it would make Felicity mad, and it worked.

She positioned the bo staff the way Oliver taught her earlier and executed a four-point strike. "I still," she gritted her teeth, ". . . need to check the activity on the trace we put on that drug dealer's car before I go home."

Before Oliver could respond, she struck again. _Thwack!_ And again. _Thwack! Thwack_!

"Nice! But can you do this?" Oliver went through a complex set of combo moves and spins with the bo staff that he meant, Felicity was sure, to impress her. Unfortunately for Oliver, she wasn't in the mood.

"No, but I can do this." She only meant to run through the quick combo move he had shown her earlier, but she improvised adding a pretty wicked overhead front strike Sara taught her one night while the guys did some recon work in The Glades.

She jabbed with one end of the bo staff and then reset her position. Oliver hesitated. His mistake. She spun and struck with all her might fully expecting Oliver to block, but he underestimated Felicity's mood and frustration.

Her bo staff penetrated his space and struck him on his cheek. Hard.

"_Owww_ -" Oliver groaned, his voice not masking the pain. "Watch it, Felicity."

"Wha? I thought we were sparring. Isn't this what you do when you spar?" She was feeling confident, her mood lifting considerably.

"No - not with you."

"Hmmm . . . you better get better then." And she released another jarring overhead front strike, this time on his shoulder.

Oliver stepped back shaking it off. Felicity could have sworn she heard him growl. He dropped his bo staff to the floor and kicked it away. It rolled off the mat and clattered onto the concrete floor. He wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand and dried it off on his shorts. Getting in a low stance, he looked up at her. Determination set in his jaw, and Felicity knew she was in trouble. He moved in quick as a cat, executing a vicious leg sweep takedown.

He spun around in mid-air and landed on top of her, his bare chest to her pink cotton tank top. His hands grabbed her bo staff and pushed it up over her head, effectively pinning her arms underneath it.

Oliver wasn't sure what happened, and Felicity sure as hell didn't know. She felt as though the air left the room as she looked into the intensity of his blue eyes. His eyes left hers after what seemed like an eternity and traveled down to her neck. His lips followed, leaving lingering kisses from just below her ear downward. His tongue made its way to her salty skin and ran along her collarbone, sucking gently along the way. Felicity, lost in the moment, tilted her head to the side offering more to Oliver. He kissed, licked, and sucked.

She moaned, wanting desperately to run her hands up his bare back. She struggled against his hold on her bo staff, but he only pushed harder against her arms. His mouth played with her skin and moved back up her neck stopping at her ear, kissing at first and then biting the lobe. Not tenderly either.

"Oliver -" Felicity gasped.

"How's this?" Oliver breathed between bites.

She inhaled deeply. "Better. Muuuuch better," she moaned, forgetting all about the drug dealer's trace she needed to catalog.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope my glass of wine and dark chocolate did this scene justice tonight as I wrote it. :)

Please feel free to leave feedback.

**Disclaimer:** I'm just playing around in CW's and DC's awesome playground.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. I could tell y'all really liked chapter two, so I used your reviews to inspire the kiss in this story. And for those of you that like a little action in your stories - real action, not *that* action LOL - I have that in here, too. ****Let me know what ya think. :))**

* * *

**To Build a Kiss**

******One-shot: **Falling In

"Oliver, huurrrry!" Felicity spoke into her Bluetooth comm., her voice quiet but tight and edged with overwhelming alarm as she waited in the stairwell. The small illuminated exit sign provided little light for her and did nothing to unwrap the spine-chilling blanket of darkness that settled upon her shoulders.

She was scared, her eyes wide as she waited for a response. And waited. Precious seconds ticked, and Felicity began to think the unthinkable.

"Fe - city," her name came alive in her earpiece. The audio was scratchy and most likely fried, but at least . . .

"Oh, thank god you're not dead!" Felicity closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm headed - way. What did - blueprints - on – 'op floor?" Oliver asked and Felicity made a mental note to change out his Bluetooth before the next mission.

She wasn't sure if he could hear her, but she answered just in case. "A large open space. The fire escape is on the far side from the stairwell I'm in right now." And for good measure, she added, "Oliver . . . please hurry. These guys are not gonna like what I've done to their security system. I ran a pentest and set up a nasty Trojan that makes other malware look like it was made by a kindergartener. 'Course, I was writing code back then, so I guess that is possible, but . . ."

Felicity heard the metal door open below. She huddled in the darkest corner of the stairwell landing and tried in vain to tuck her bright blond hair into her black beanie. "Felicity . . . Felicity," Oliver spoke her name, his voice an urgent whisper in the dark.

"I'm here . . . at the top." She heard him make his way toward her, feet pounding softly on the concrete stairs until he reached her. "Oh, thank god – I was in the middle of a major ramble about malware."

"I missed it – my earpiece is toast, I'm afraid."

"Oh, I can repeat it if you want – as soon as we get to a happier place."

"I'd love put you in your happy place."

"Oh, the lair is good enough for now." She slapped her palm against her forehead. "3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . ."

Oliver cast a bemused look at her and chuckled. They had really grown so close over the past year, and he enjoyed it when she let an innuendo slip from those beautiful, brightly colored lips of hers. He discovered that he now looked forward to them these past few months. His feelings toward her had been building like a newly ignited fire. It started slowly at first but had been developing in intensity. So much had happened to them since he first met her in her small office in the IT department so long ago.

The bottom door busted open two floors below them. Voices shouted and feet pounded up the stairs. They had been discovered. "Dammit – looks like reinforcements are here." Oliver said as he grabbed Felicity up by her arm.

They pushed the metal stairwell door open and ran into the open space of the top floor. Boxes of various sizes were stacked and scattered haphazardly around the large room, but they wouldn't provide much cover since they were only made of cardboard. They were almost at the fire escape door when four men crashed into the room.

Shots rang out and bullets zipped through the air slicing the boxes apart like a knife through soft butter. Styrofoam peanuts and pellets erupted from their cardboard confines, exploding in the air like fireworks on New Year's Eve. The effect would have been fun to watch if they were not in such mortal danger.

Crouching low, they crawled around the maze of boxes to the door. Oliver looked into Felicity's eyes. "Ready?"

"No . . ." A bullet zinged by and landed inches from them spraying particles of drywall into her hair hanging below her beanie. Felicity gulped, ". . . but I am now!"

"Just run down the escape and hop on the Ducati. It's at the end of the alley," Oliver's voice was steady but it did little to calm the butterflies that found their way into Felicity's stomach. She was scared of heights, and those fire escape ladders seemed downright rickety to her.

Oliver took out an arrow with an explosive tip and aimed it at the ceiling. He released the arrow with expert precision, and it exploded, knocking the men on their feet and raining all kinds of debris on top of them. Smoke and dust rose all around them affording them a chance to get up and move without being seen.

Felicity pushed open the door and they ran out onto – thin air. They fell the three floors to the ground, arms and legs flailing – _Fa – thuud!_ – into a large metal dumpster, one that was full of garbage.

Trash bags busted open and the contents flew up and back down onto the new inhabitants of the dumpster. Oliver and Felicity found themselves covered in dirt, grime, and food from the surrounding buildings' refuse, one of which was a delicatessen.

Oliver came to his senses after having the air knocked from his lungs. "Felicity! Are you –"

"Ugghh!" Felicity responded with a groan. "Too bad the blueprints don't tell you everything. It would've been nice to know the fire escape ladder was missing."

"Yeah, that was an important detail," Oliver agreed.

"I don't know what hurts more – my body from the fall or my nose from the stench."

"Don't move," Oliver advised. Although they were rid of the goons following them thanks to the explosive arrow, they now had a new problem.

"Too late," she had already tried, only sinking deeper into the quicksand of trash. "Ewwwww!"

Oliver fared a little better, managing to reach the edge of the dumpster and pull himself out. Securing his bow on his back, he reached his arms back into the dumpster for Felicity. She swam her way toward him through the sea of lettuce, oils, and bits of bread, and possibly even a stray rat or two.

Pulling her out of the dumpster and standing her on her feet, Oliver looked her over for any serious injuries. "Thank god the dumpster was full. That garbage saved our lives," he said, plucking a stray piece of lettuce that was wedged under Felicity's beanie.

"Yeah – and I'm so totally beating you to the shower when we get home . . . I mean, to the lair."

* * *

Back in the safety of the lair, they rechecked each other for injuries. Oliver was fighting a losing war in his head. It was getting harder and harder to keep his hands in appropriate places around Felicity. He sighed, knowing he was fighting a losing battle.

"What's wrong?" Felicity looked up at him.

"Jus' thinking." His hand moved from the knee he had been checking, fingers lightly trailing up her thigh, and he took her hand in his own. "You always come through for me whether it's here hacking away in the safety of the lair or on the field risking your life for the sake of intel I can't get without your expertise. Like tonight."

Felicity gave a nervous laugh. She wasn't quite sure what direction Oliver was going, and her heart flipped like a gymnast doing a tumbling run inside her rib cage. Patience didn't begin to describe how she was with her feelings toward him. "Is this your way of bribing me into you getting a shower first?" She decided to play it safe and go for witty.

"No," his expression, and the depth of his blue eyes, made her melt. "You're a brave woman. A brave . . . and beautiful woman . . ." his voice was tender and full of emotion. He breathed in deeply and continued. "I don't want you to be in danger, but I can't deny my feelings for you anymore. I only hope you'll have me after . . ." Oliver's voice trailed off.

"After what, Oliver?"

"After I've made you wait so long."

She stood completely still, scared to move for fear of this tender moment ending.

Oliver reached for her other hand, holding both together in front of him. He brought them up to his lips and kissed them. "I've fallen for you, Felicity Meghan Smoak."

"Please tell me it's not into a dumpster you've fallen. We already did that tonight."

"Nope," he chuckled, smiling down at her, "it's only love I'm falling in – and I hope you'll join me for the ride."

"Oh," she paused, swallowing deep and reaching her hands up toward him. She laced her fingers behind his neck. "Good. 'Cause I've had enough of dumpsters."

The distance between them now gone as their bodies entered this new realm of hugging, a realm with a much more intimate level of affection, and it only served to kindle their senses after all the excitement of the night. All they knew was each other, the surroundings of the Arrow Cave fading deep into the background. This was their moment, and nothing could stop it.

Oliver leaned down closer and closer, taking in the moment before their lips touched, brushing his lips against her cheek. Felicity felt her heart quicken as Oliver's lips made their way to hers, his whiskers brushing gently against her chin. His hands settled on her waist and inched down toward her hips, his thumbs hooking around her belt loops while his index fingers explored just inside her waistband. The touch electrified Felicity's skin, and she ran her fingers along the base of his neck hoping to return the sensation. His tongue traced her bottom lip. A moan escaped her lips as she parted them, and their tongues met, eager to explore. Delicious warmth spread through them both as their kiss deepened.

"So . . ." she started after several moments of complete bliss. "Someone needs to break this up so I can beat you to the shower," Felicity said, her lips not daring to leave his just yet.

She felt Oliver's lips turn upward into a smile. "Mmmm . . ." he mused, savoring the softness of her lips, ". . . who said you have to beat me?" And, with that, he scooped Felicity up in his arms and made his way toward the back of the lair.

* * *

**A/N:** Whew - that turned out waaaaay longer than my original storyboard. I totally expected it to be under 1,000 words. LOL

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**~~ Please review ~~**

BTW, I appreciate all of you following my different stories. I currently (_as of June 7, 2014_) have five "stories" I am continuing to either add chapters to or one-shots to for all my Arrow ideas. I am trying to make myself rotate through them equally, but sometimes my plot bunnies ignore me and sink their teeth into just one area (_like Bringing Down the Beast_). At any rate, I appreciate the patience y'all have as I continue to add to my other stories.


	5. Chapter 5

**To Build a Kiss**

**One-shot: Nothing to Something**

"Ohmigod, Oliver . . . talk to me," Felicity said, her voice laced with concern. "Oliver . . ."

That was his special phrase for her when he needed information about the bad guy du jour or the layout of a building. But tonight it was different, and the information she needed was to know that he was okay. That he was . . . alive.

"Oliver!" She repeated, her voice rising. Panic set in her heart and raced through her veins. She tried rebooting the comm system. Not hearing his voice had her on the verge of tears.

"I'm here," Oliver said, and he was. Literally.

Felicity spun around in her chair, her loose curls sailing through the air around her. "Oh . . . my god, Oliver. You really had me worried after I heard gunshots and then . . . complete silence after that."

Oliver reached inside his Arrow jacket and pulled out a mangled comm. "About that . . ." he said and smiled.

"Ohhh . . ." Felicity breathed deeply. "That must have been . . . close" she choked on her words, hot tears escaping down her cheeks now "Are you alright?"

"It's nothing. Really." He tried to reassure her.

She wiped at her tears as she left her chair and closed the distance between them. "Damn it, Oliver. Your nothings keep me up at night."

"Hey -" he started to speak but looked down into her eyes and stopped. Boldness settled in her and she held his gaze, not caring if he looked into her soul and saw that she loved him. She knew he loved her but was too stubborn about crossing the line he had drawn for himself after Russia. They stood, both thinking the same thoughts, the electricity between them crackling.

He almost died tonight.

And Felicity couldn't let go of that fact. She didn't want to let go of him. The bullet that zinged mere millimeters from his jugular as it sliced through the wiring of his comm gave her clarity.

And courage.

If anybody was going to make a move, it would need to be her. Determined, she took one final step bringing herself flush against his body. There was no mistaking her intention. Fisting the front of his jacket, her pent up feelings took over.

Felicity grabbing his jacket was all Oliver needed. That one move, that one touch broke his wall of reserve, but he let her make her move. Her assertiveness made his pulse quicken, and he was sure she could feel his heart beating under her fists.

She wasted no time in pulling him down toward her. The smallest sigh escaped her lips as she planted them over his. She breathed in his scent as she took his bottom lip between her own, savoring the taste of his skin.

The feelings, the love, and the thoughts Oliver had been harboring for Felicity rushed to the surface of his being and he returned her kiss. He reached his hands up to base of her neck, her skin soft under his touch. He swept them along her neck so that his fingers could lace through her silky hair and cradle her head.

"Felicity," Oliver breathed her name over her skin as his lips trailed up her jawline to her ear, and he tasted the salt from her recent tears.

She tilted her head back. "Mmmm . . ."

His lips were hungry and made their way down her neck. "Thank you," he whispered, his voice full of emotion.

"For what?" She gasped as he stopped to suck at the soft indentation of her collar bone.

He lifted his head and his blue eyes met hers. "For turning nothing into something," and their lips met again, as they would continue to do throughout the night.

* * *

******A/N: ****I believe all of my one-shots in this collection have been with Oliver making the first move for the first kiss, so I thought I would write one where Felicity takes on that responsibility. I hope you enjoyed it. :)**


End file.
